League of Legends Champions High
by Maiser
Summary: Join me and discover how the legends of Runeterra may interact each other in a High School setting, beware there is Cheesiness in this along whit KatXGaren shipping and lots of silliness that I hope you find funny.
1. Chapter 1

Champions High

Chapter 1: Old enemies, growing rivalry.

People in the gym raged, competitors gave all on the Court to ensure the victory in the final of the student Olympics in Valoran City. Two totally different teams faced elbow to elbow, the 3 times champions of Demacia private Institute with its mix of veterans and newcomers students challenged the Noxus high school team that surprised everyone by reaching the final with a lineup of fresh students. 2 Schools fought hard through all the events and the last would define who would be crowned winner: Dodge ball

One by one the participants of each team were eliminated by projectiles that sailed the Stadium from one side to another until only a tall and robust Demacian was facing an agile and slender redhead and exuberant fellow who boasted his exaggerated Pompadour, trying to eliminate his opponent the boy threw his ball, however the brown hair teenager manages to catch it with one hand and gather momentum through a circular motion to send it back toat high speed towards the redhead that nevertheless evades it with ease...

GIRL: ja! You failed...

GUY: was not pointing to you...

Realizing the play Katarina turn around to see his companion who was already in mid-fall shouting: eeeeven, but the ball does not end there since it had such force that rebound hit directly on her abdomen making her kneel by lack of breath. the siren sounded announcing the winner; Garen turned toward his opponent and extended his arm to help her...

GAREN: Are you ok? ... Katarina...

KATARINA: how... how... you know my name...

GAREN: Katarina... Katarina... Katarina...

For some reason hearing his name on the lips of the guy made her feel good, the face of Garen slowly disappeared as she blinks her eyes and fell slowly into slumber...

Katarina... Katarina... Katarina DuConteu!

Suddenly the voice change more raspy and mature than made her open her eyes and see the classroom where he was...

KATARINA: hummm humm... stop saying my name Demacia dumbass...

At that moment she notice a blackboard eraser was heading towards her, with his reflexes reached to avoid it moving backwards, and came back to confront her attacker...

KATARINA: Professor Swain! What the hell!

SWAIN: It is enough with his friend slept in the back of the room...

TALON: zzzzzzZZZZZZ-.-ZZZZZzzzz

SWAIN: at least he does not snore or speak between dreams!

KATARINA: would that I do what?

DRAVEN: hooo if was how? Now I remembered, hoo large and powerful muscles... forget about it Draaaaaven is just here so that you can enjoy 8D

To upon completion a heavy book crashed into the head of the boy making him shut up.

KATARINA: and also who cares about "largest Tundra vertebrates" it is useless...

RANDOM STUDENT1: true, we can take a break, my butt feels sore...

SWAIN: Silence!

Professor Swain look was so severe that the poor student froze his place shaking as he felt that his soul was sucked into an immense void.

SWAIN: the student Olympics are next month! And you have to study if we want to win this year!

KATARINA: Student Olympics... If we classify it meant...

DARIUS: that we will be able to deal with other schools...

DRAVEN: and kick back Damacians!

SWAIN: Exactly my minions and finally get my revenge against Ryze! Crow crow crow crow...

RANDOM STUDENT2: why the hell are we in this group? -.-….

RANDOM STUDENT3: because the gods hate us... a lot...

SWAIN: very well Draven goes to the Blackboard and solves the exercises...

DRAVEN: no teacher is not Draven, is DRAAAAAAA...

SWAIN: If you complete that sentence I will send you to wash all the baths of the school...

DRAVEN:... o.o... AAAAVEN! It was worth

Meanwhile on the other side of the city in the courtyard of the Institute private Damacia, two figures ran along the race track...

GAREN: Go sister we still need much to do

LUX: going... going... come on brother, I want to defeat the Noxis much like you... bu... but we can stop?...

GAREN: By no means! I have... We have to be in shape so I can... We can deal with her... Deal with them...

LUX: But have been training since the morning TT ^ TT... And I know that there is only a Noxi that interests you to "confront" ¬_¬...

GAREN: I... I don't know of what you speak...

Garen face became Red, most by the words of his little sister that exercise and began to increase their speed, Lux not to endure their way stopped halfway through the tour. At a distance a couple of figures watched them carefully...

JARVAN: well I think that it is time to bother a little...

SONA: …

JARVAN: do not say that! It will be fun, look: Hey Garen! Isn't it the noxian class that came over there?

Upon hearing that, Garen stopped running and fixed his hair, turning with a bright smile on his face turn to greet with his best face...

Garen: he, Hello Kata...

JARVAN: j aja j aja j aja xD ho Garen you are so predictable...

SONA:...

LUX: brother! This is a competition! Face them to win! Don't let your hormones to speak for you!

VAYNE: (appearing from the shadows) were not you who was on hand with this Blondie of Piltover Tech!

LUX: is not the same! No compares to Ez with these rats of Noxus highl!

GAREN: (all red grief and fury) she is not a rat! O.O... say... I say...

ALL: heeeeeee? She?

The shame was so big that the young man ran toward some nearby bushes and jumped to hid in them...

JARVAN: buajajaja xD, always does that when blush xD

SONA:...

JARVAN: but it is fun xD

While Lux and Vayne fought openly and Jarvan mocked Garen with the disapproval of Sona, a bald man approached them, beside him a two-tone hair student followed him with a pile of papers in his arms

RYZE: while boys is enough, we should prepare, only one month left for the student Olympics and we must show why they're the Champs.

FIORA: will my students have to prepare, call your partner and come to class...

SONA:...

VAYNE: yeaah... Fiora has been rare since Quinn hit it her in gym class...

Thus a step month, citywide schools prepared their best students and athletes for the most important competition of the year, Noxus on the list of selected students was presented to all and students in the classroom 2-D were the most eager to...

RIVEN: Great! We were classified!

DARIUS: of course, here no one that makes us sweat...

TALON: ZZZzzzzz... yay... zzzzzZZZZZ

DRAVEN: seriously dude as you can sleep standing...

KATARINA: (at last, the chance that I have waited...)

While at the Damacia Institute, the elect were presented to his fellow...

JARVAN: and so my dear comrades, I promise that with this lineup of heroes, not! Legends will bring the cup of the Olympics!

SONA:...

LUX: you're right Sona, this year no one stop us... truth brother...

GAREN: Yes... nobody... (It's time, again we will face)

The determination of the two youths was reflected in their eyes, a fire inside the passage of minutes and the expectation grew the crave for the time that would face his rival and finally resolve issues that were pending between the two.

Garen and Katarina: and I won't lose!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: When rivals meet... Fire in the combat platform

The Student Olympics, originally created for peaceful coexistence between the different schools of the city of Valoran, quickly became a competition for the supremacy of these institutions leaving them a status of excellence and therefore an increase in the number of students who sign them. The atmosphere was electrifying, the people were screaming while representatives of each school accommodating in their respective places for the opening ceremony, shoulder to shoulder the contenders throwing challenge looks to its counterpart, others greeted those were considered to be friends with that despite the competitive environment...

VAYNE: hey little Princess that is not your lover?

LUX: Ez? Where!?

MUNDO: …. Mundo *wink* *wink* ;D

LUX: eeeeeeewwwww…

VAYNE: jajajajaja…

ANNOUNCER: Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the edition of the student Olympics 25th hosted in the Noxus facilities, are YOU ready for the games...

PUBLIC: Yeaaaaaaaaah!

ANNOUNCER: perfect! And what transmission would be complete without my partner DJ Madman!

DJ MADMAN: Graciaaaaz Stu! Y todos estén preparados por que esto será una MASACRE!

STU: exactly! Mainly for the two favorites schools the one that have been fighting each other since 4 years now, the private Institute of Damacia and the public school number 5 Noxus…

DJ MADMAN: this two hate each other so much that I can´t believe they haven´t start a fight!

Meanwhile in one side of the stadium 2 big blocks of peoples sitting one side of the other were cheering and screaming for their respective school, at the front of one of them a man in a blue suit was standing proudly, at that moment other in a whine color suit approach in a cocky way…

MARCUS DUCONTEU: look what we have here, what is doing a big fish like you here Crownguard

MARCUS CROWNGUARD: I will guess the same as you DuConteu, cheering the wining school of course

MARCUS DC: whit a bunch of wimps, surly has been difficult times in your company

MARCUS C: do you really think this is all I got *clap* *clap*

At the sound of his hands the people behind him start to moving placard forming the faces of his two sons in the field…

LUX: what the hell…..

GAREN: hmm I guess Dad manage to slip his responsibilities again….

MMARCUS DC: hoo cute, but nothing like this…

Marcus snaps his fingers at that precise moment from the top of the building nearby the stadium starting to display big posters of Kat, Cass and the phrase "GO NOXUS".

KATARINA: Ho dear lord kill me…

CASSIOPEA: hue gladly

MARCUS DC: that will show you Crown….

The man stood freeze seeing his rival smiling, in a slow movement he rise his arm to the sky where a big Zeppelin whit the color and emblem of Damacia where displaying in a magna screen the best moments of the last year Olympics

MARCUS C: Beat that paaaanda…

MARCUS DC: don´t call me Panda you big bald!

MARCUS C: I am not bald! I just have a big forehead!

The security forces of both men struggle to keep them at bay meanwhile the competition went on

STU: and the first event is….. Seriously? ….. Well that happened when the locals pick the events…

DJ MADMAN: is YORDLE Tossing!

At the same time in the Bandle city comission

TEEMO: ok guys let´s win this for Bandle high!

TRISS: wait, what did the announcer said?

POPPY: I hate Noxians….

At the sound of a big bell the different members of all the teams run to the little ones and took them to the field and one by one throw them to see who get the most distance

Stu: aaand that is the end of one of the most disturbing and amuse game I ever saw…

DJ MADMAN: hoo yeah! Look how far those critters flew, kudos to Draven for wining a point for his school.

DRAVEN: IS NOT DRAVEN… IT´S DRAAAAAAAAVEN….

DARIUS: shut up brother…

And so the events when on and on, from feats of strength like wrestling…

MORDEKAISER: You are going down boy….

EZREAL: Mommy…

Intellect in the 1000 question….

HEIMENDINGER: the answer is cetacean, neutrons, the ancient Greeks, H2O+O2, Uvula, 3rd degree burns, and the largest mammal in the tundra is the glacier Mammoth….

JUDGE: those… are correct… but… but I haven't asked anything…

SWAIN: I told them to study that!

Speed whit the 100 m flat where Ionia always dominate whit his champion Yi or the synchronize swimming where the Billwaters crew who defeat for a close score at the representatives Xin and Jarvan from Damacia, as the Olympics rage on the two favorites begin to retake his places on the leaderboard and a replay from last year…

STU: and this is it after a day of a ferocious competition the board is settle a solid tie between Noxus and Damacia whit 20 points, and how are we going to untie this?

DJ MADMAN: whit the Gauntlet! A labyrinth course fills whit obstacles, detours and in the end the cherry on top, literally the dueling platform where the 2 contenders will meet and resolve whit foam staff…

STU: the most deadly of all foams and it´s look like the Damacians are sending his trump card, his most strong, agile, powerful…

DJ MADMAN: sheees we know you have a man-crush on this guy just present him…

STU: shut up Malcom… Garen Grownguard….

DJ MADMAN: and it´s looks the Noxian have a little argued in who is going to go…

DARIUS: I am the captain Katarina you have no right!

KATARINA: Dodo head and I have a score to settle don´t mess whit me right now!

DARIUS: this is very important! And I am not going to let a woman screw us….

KATARINA: what… did… you said…?

DARIUS: ho dear…. I… well… he is bigger…

KATARINA: look Teacher´s pet… you let me go there or I cut your reason for dating Morgana…

DRAVEN: as if my bro will fall for that…

DARIUS: …. Good luck up there, don't disappoint us…

DRAVEN: brooooo!

STU: and finally! The older of the DuConteu sister is going to face the G-man!

DJ MADMAN: really… the G-man…. Ho look in a manner of Sporting spirit she is giving a hand to her opponent!

KATARINA: good luck Crownguard… and remember, don´t hold back…

GAREN: I don´t…. now I have something personal to win…

As the two of them get ready in their respective lane, Katarina read a paper that the guy sneaks in her salute… "You look hot in those shorts pants"

KATARINA: O.O….. I… Idiot… *blush*

The rivals position themselves in the starting line waiting to hear the signal, they gaze in the goal and whit his heart beating from the excitement the whole place went in to a sepulture silence, the numbers in the screen went 4…. 3… 2… 1…. GO….

STU: and there they go! The public is creaming when they get to the first obstacle the Puncher!

DJ MADMAN: a hall fills whit punching gloves in the stick commanded by them fellow students!

LUX: Take this you Noxi! *Punch*

GAREN: Ouch! Lux?! Is that you?!

LUX: Brother?!

DJ MADMAN: mixed so no one knows who is hitting who… the noxian girl is doing a superb job dodging those punches but her opponent is catching up very quickly

STU: and there is the first trick button whit this you can hinder you opponent advance, and she press it!

At that moment 4 walls made of foam rise in front of Garen who just pass them whit easily…

DJ MADMAN: that boy is a tank! But now they face the hoop a loop, two big pendulums over a pond of blooood…

STU: is mud Malcom, don´t get too carried away…

DJ MADMAN: looks like is an easy one for Katarina she is the most agile of the 2…

STU: but look at that! Garen has just jump to the second pendulum! In one jump! This guy is crazy!

Garen grab the support of the structure and gathering momentum from the swing he jump to the other, Katarina didn't wanted to get much more behind jump to then next, Garen reach the end and the trick button but pass it like is wasn´t there a head to the next obstacle…

LUX: the hell brother! Push the dam thing!

JARVAN: we know he is not that kind of guy, he wants to face her at her peak and he thrives for an opponent one that gets the full out of him….

LUX: re... Really?

JARVAN: that and that girl have a nice ass…

SONA: … D :….

LUX: dam it! All the men are pigs!

The two of them climb a wall filled whit fringes and knobs where Katarina catch up whit Garen, the two of them got to the top and taking a pair of ropes cross to the platform over a pool, where 2 foam stick and a protective gear where awaiting, they took position and face each other, the audience was raging, cheering for his favorite meanwhile they look at each other.

MARCUS DC: Beat that punk my daughter!

MARCUS C: show her who the boss is!

STU: and there they go! Both rushing to each other Garen launch a high hit that Katarina evades whit ease, she replied whit a flurry of swipe strikes directly to her opponent, whit a circular move Garen manage to repel the onslaught release upon him and now they take they distance again…

DJ MADMAN: This two are on fire! Even whit the differences in sizes they are toe to toe! Garen can´t connect a decisive strike in Katarina because of her dexterity and she can´t damage the damacian enough to make him fall…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Promises and Consequence….

The rain in the city fall while his inhabitants run to find some shelter two figures stood there in front of each other, the look in the eyes of the boy was so resolute that only the blush in his check tone down the scene, the girl in front of him was in shock from the words he just said but after a while she nod and seal the deal whit a handshake and a little smirk in her face, she also felt how the blood went to her face but hide it behind her long red hair….

* * *

Garen fixed his eyes in the opponent in front of him but his mind was focus in the goal he wanted to achieve, all his live was to please his father, to stand up along his friends and to be the hero of his beloved sister, but now was different, for the first time he was fighting for something he want it for something he desire even if it was selfish this time the school could screw itself.

After a hard blow of Garen the stick she was holding broke at the middle, instead of throw it away she took both parts and wield them, it felt natural, like it was the right way to do it and indeed her movement became more fastest and his punches more precise but her opponent resist each attack whit a resolve that only make her struggle even harder.

The voices of the people around them were louder and louder whit every move they made trying to bested their opponent.

KATARINA: what is the matter Crownguard, out of breath so soon?

GAREN: just getting started….

LUX: Come on Bro! Kick her butt!

CASS: my… my... what a sore language you tong is going to fell out…

LUX: shut it anaconda :P…

CASS: *moving her hands around her body* hoo thank you I really take that has a compliment…

JARVAN: hot daaam…..

QUINN: hold it there lover boy she is only 15….

JARVAN: ho… in that case HOT DAAAAAAAM…

DRAVEN: eeeexactly…

Shivana: sigh…. Is there no shame on you two?

Garen a Kat step out from a clinch, the girl fell in the ground and whit a blow try to move a bunch of hair, meanwhile Garen prepare himself, he aim and make a charge towards the red-head at full speed but she didn´t flinch waiting for the right time…

DARIUS: keep it cool Katarina, keep it cool…

DRAVEN: Show him your booooobs!

DARIUS: and do you think that is going to make us win?

DRAVEN: naaaaaa it was just a random suggestion…

MARCUS DC: I really hate that boy ¬_¬

LUX: come on Bro! Forget about that silly crush you have and win!

GAREN: Hu? what?! Shut up pineapple!

Blood rush to the cheeks of the boy the distraction of Garen allows Katarina to make her move, she quickly move out from the charge of the boy that only see how she disappear from his sight, not capable of stop the strength of the charge he try to find her doing a roll over his axis only to find Katarina over him who lunch a flying kick at the chest of the boy who trip and fall over the edge….

The bell rang…. Noxians scream whit joy…. Stu cry like a little girl… and Demacians stood in shock as Garen climbed out of the mud… the competition was over…

MARCUS DC: The looser says what…

MARCUS C: What?

MARCUS DC: Exactly….

The prize ceremony sent well All the students of Noxus wear proudly they medals and rise the cup around the stadium, later that night a party was held in the gym of the Noxus high school were students from all the committees can share and relax after all the struggle… no parents allowed… so the students can enjoy from their music and some over the top drinks…

DRAVEN: Yeaaaaah girl! You were Draaaaaavtastic!

KATARINA: I don't know what that means but let's Party!

NOXIANS: yeaaaaaaaah!

VAYNE: when Sona told me she was in a band…. I really think of something different…

KARTHUS: *on stage* RAGE QUIT! RAGE QUIT! RAGE QUIT!

MORDE: Can you feeeeel the metal!

SONA: …..:D…..

QUINN: at least she seems to love it…

TRISS: have some of you see Teemo? He have been missing since the first event…

ASHE: *hug whit Tryn* He is stuck on the flag pole since my Tryn launch him…

TRYN: Yeah je je I trhow him whit my right arm jeje

ASHE: Yes Darling you did, you did….

TRISS: heeeeeee!

TEEMO: *In the Flagpole* hmmm hello? Somebody…. Anybody… I am hungry now….

The mood was joyful all the students were enjoying themself in dances, chats and drinks except for a lonely figure behind the gym, Garen was playing whit his cup making the liquid inside swirl first in one direction then in the other, it wasn´t the fact he lost the competition, it wasn´t the feeling of letting down all his friends, it was something else that was making him feel like garbage. Lux approach to her brother along whit Jarvan to have a speak whit him.

GAREN: if you are here to mock me, don't worry the noxian boys already did that…

JARVAN: Dam and I miss that, I have some pretty good taunts in my bag…

LUX: Jarvan! Don´t tease him! He already has a hard time being beaten by that wench…

GAREN: Don´t talk that way of her! She won fair and square… I was the one who fail…

JARVAN: And big time, that splash was epic…

LUX: JARVAN! You are not helping… My brother needs compassion!

JARVAN: He needs action! A girlfriend who can sob in her shoulder!

GAREN: Enough! What I need is time alone! Far from you two…. Just go to dance or something…

The boy walk away from the crowd and exit the gym, he wanders off through the green areas of the campus, until stop in front of a big tree where he focus all of his rage and frustration in a punch that make the trunk tremble and leaf start to fall, he sat at the bottom of the tree and saw the red-head girl coming his way…

KATARINA: hey there Cronwguard… stop bulling our trees… you are the one that mess up- hic…

GAREN: Is the only thing I can bully now… I guess….

KATARINA: yes you baddie… hic... I kick you buuuut today jaja… hic… hold my cup…

The girl was going to give him her drink but her dizziness and a loose patch of dirt make her lose her balance, Garen jump to catcher and hold her and help her sit beside him…

GAREN: you know Champagne gets you too quick you should stick whit beer…

KATARINA: haaa smucks I hate beer… what you want is make me drunk you sleazy boy…

The girl rests her head in Garen´s shoulder and making the face of the boy all red.

KATARINA: You did well today… but I was much better…

GAREN: (Surrounding her whit her arm) Next time you won´t be so lucky…. I am going to put a sock in Pineapple´s mouth… *taking a sip of the drink*

KATARINA: at least you kept your promise… you fight me whit all you have didn´t you…

GAREN: Of course I did! Specially… you know… what I was…. You know…

KATARINA: hooo you are still thinking in my curves you naughty one…

GAREN: It… it´s not only you "curves" I am interested….

KATARINA: ho yeah how was it? "You will have a Date whit me" jaja you dork…

GAREN: so? What do you want for winning? You never told me your conditions…

Katarina turn her gaze to Garen she close and close to the red tomato face of the boy but she did not went for his lips and bite ear lobe make him shiver. In that instant a choir of voices echo through the area

LUX: Get your hands out of him you wench!

MARCUS DC: Get away from my Kitten you brat!

MARCUS C: your kitten? Is her who is assaulting my boy!

JARVAN: nice moves Garen I am so proud my friend…

The young couple stood whit a jump amazed by the crowd around them who were screaming at them all sort of things confusing them until Katarina explode…

KATARINA: SHUT UP! You want to know more about us! Fine! We have been seeing each other since 4 months! And you know what? YEAH I GOT A CRUSH ON HIM OMFG DID I JUST SAY IT? *rubs temples* okay its fine... Stop staring at me like this you all... Dad close your mouth.

GAREN: Kat… you… THAT IS RIGTH! And I cannot live whit this crazy funny and sexy as hell Girl! And I am going to do anything to keep her at my side…. And I don´t matter what you say….

JARVAN: well just let me tell this…. Ha! In your face Darius now pay!

DARIUS: god dams it! Shut up princess and take your stupid gold…

LUX: I… I… I going to need a drink…. A really big drink….

KATARINA: Now if you excuse us, I am going to cash MY prize *Dragging Garen along* this big guy and I are going to have… a very special "match"…

Garen: what? You... Me... You and me? Hooooo you are so going to lose this time

At hearing the news the two Marcus started to argue again on who had the fault and whit out the security forces they end it in the pool of the school still fighting. Lux went to visit Ezreal at the nursery where she save him from Nurse LeBlanc, that was too close to make Ez a real man, Talon, Riven and Vayne cash in from Darius too and was the end for all in the event that day…..

Garen was eating some Champ´Os in the kitchen table when Marcus show up in a robe all soar for the battle whit the other Marcus and head to the fridge where he pull out a cold beer and after he drink he put it on his black eye…

GAREN: Ho! Good morning Mr. DuConteu, feeling better today?

MARCUS DC: yeah, just a little…. Wait a minute…. The hell…

KATARINA: *coming down the leaders in just a long shirt* ho morning Dad, Dodo head ;P…

GAREN and MARCUS: Hello Kitten…

KATARINA: ho yea dad little cub here had to stay for the night, I am going to take him to his home later…

MARCUS: little… what? What… CROWNGUARD!

KATARINA: Come you dodo, you will be safe in my room! *Dragging Garen by the neck*

GAREN: But I haven't finished my cereal!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The place where we don´t belong.

DuConteu´s Manor, front door, a lonely figure stood in front of the iron cast gates while the heavy rain bath him while his blue eyes stare at the third window on the second floor where the girl who awake so many new and intense feelings, a figure wearing a blue raincoat came to his encounter.

Talon: give it up man…

Garen: I want to see her…. Speak to her only for a moment…

Talon: I have been two days now, she is not coming out…

Talon put his hand in the shoulder of Garen trying to comfort him and instigating to leave, but the boy just remove it whit a sudden move, he gather the last of his strength and let a scream filled whit all his frustration came out of him.

She was hidden in her bedroom, holding so tight to a pillow that the stuff was pouring out of its sewing, something she had never done before, why was this different from the others time, why she had to think so hard for what she have done if was so easy before, a thunder take her out of her tribulations muting the sound trying to reach her….

3 days ago

She was atop of a big tree in the gardens of the school, watching how the birds fly away in the deep blue sky, Katarina love the feel of freedom she get every time she reach the top, noticing someone nearby she grunt and send a text message from her cell phone, a catchy tune sound from a nearby bush and went silenced she let a big sigh scape her….

Katarina: Come out you Dodo head I know you are there…

Garen: (stepping out from the plants) how… how did you know I was there….

Katarina: You are always there! Do you think I don´t notice?

The red-head climb down whit a jump and land in front of him whit an angry look on her face…

Katarina: It is the 4 time this week! And we are on Wednesday!

Garen: I want it to see you, is that hard to understand…

Katarina: look, I guess you think is cute but really sometimes it creeps me out, seriously I am amaze you haven´t follow me to the girl´s dress room…. Are you?

Garen: Of curse not! Maybe….. I didn´t know it was that…

Katarina: Unbelievable!

The two of them had started to going out since the games, at the beginning he park his motorcycle in the front door and they leave to hang out or make out, but she felt something strange whit him, she felt like she was let him in so much that herself became blurry, she was scare about that and she does not like to be scare, so she start to get far from the boy, let him alone in the entrance, making excuses to not going out whit him, but she felt worse, unsure and need it him? NO! She does not need him she was fine before and it will be all right. Garen did not take her attitude well, he started to get boldly in his incursions, he close to the door of the school, then to the door of the main building having troubles whit some of the students, Darius and Draven being the more intense and leaving to the point he miss his classes to sneak in the school and follow her around.

Katarina: I am so feed up whit this! Whit you attitude, you persistent….

Garen: what… what are you talking about Kat…? I do this because you ran from me… you don't let me…

Katarina: Me, me, me… do you think yourself so perfect, that I must be whit you all the time…

Garen: Not all the time but at least sometime! I miss you… want to be whit you…

Katarina: but I don´t… that's it… I don´t want to be whit you anymore…

Those words stop Garen for moving, thinking even his breath stop for a moment while Katarina turn his back at him and walk away, the sky start to be covered in dark clouds and water start to fall over the city…

The day was clear, the storm clouds that fell down the entire night and some birds sang close in the Crownguard´s place. Lux was having her breakfast in the main dining room, she finish and excuses to her parents for leave the table, start to walk the stairs following the wet trail in the floor that lead to her brother´s room. She enters the room and stood at the foot of the bed…

Lux: Disgraceful! Wake up brother it´s pass 10 o´clock and this nonsense has already went too far…

The bulk that was her brother just made a growl and move under the sheets making the rage took over the girl.

Lux: I said wake up!

Making use all of her strength in her body she rips off the blankets exposing the boy, who in the veil of the night and feel it safe on his room had remove all of his clothes, another kind of red fill the face of Lux as she lookout the full body of his brother.

Lux: BROTHER YOU PERV!

The scream was enough to make the boy fall from his bed and put some cloths while Lux waited outside anger and shamed.

Garen: This was your fault, who gives you permission to enter my room…

Lux: no one… but I can no longer stand to watch my brother in such state

Garen: shut up, you don´t know what are you talking about…

Lux: yes I do! Since that….. Wench left you free I don´t know you anymore…

Garen: don´t talk like that to her… she... she…

Lux: Stop it! You see you were mopping since that day… and you left since yesterday to see her even if it was raining!

She turn around and enter again the room, hoping her brother where whit some clothes, fortunately he was presentable but whit his face down, sitting in that bed as if part of him was no more.

Lux: Snap out of it!

Garen: and do what…. Nothing matters right now…

Lux: are you surrendering?! Are you the same brother that is our star player?! The number one in the class? You are not like this!

Garen: and who cares… she… just like that…

Lux: and? Everything is over? The thing I love about you is that you never give up, hat you always find a way…. And even if it means you get back whit that… girl…. You must find it now…. I want to see my big brother smile again…

The word of the girl touch Garen deep inside him, she was right, even if it was difficult, whit all the odds against him, he always came on top, it may sound pretentious but he always get what he want it, because he always train, because he always study, because he always fight for it and this time it was not going to be different, he look at the eyes of his sister and grant her wish, he smile for her and give a tender kiss in her forehead.

Garen: thank you little sis, you are right, I do what I have to do.

Lux: good…. *(whispering to herself)*But why you have to do it for her.

He left the room looking for his parents leaven the blonde whit mixed feelings….

The classes started, another dull day in the public high school Noxus, that is what Katarina think when she heard the ring bell, sat in the back of the classroom next to the window looking how the clear blue of the sky remind her of someone.

Katarina: Dam you Crownguard, why you have to be like the others….

Garen: excuse me for being a dumb teenager…

Katarina: and cheese too, I can´t believe you give me a teddy bear in our…..

She turns around and looks opening her green eyes as much as she could discovering the brown haired boy looking at her whit a disbelief glare.

Katarina: you…. You… YOU! Who the F***k are you doing here?! When you enter?! How?!

Garen: is she always so disjointed of the class?

Riven: *Sitting in front of the red-head* ho most of the time, I have to pass her homework every time…

Katarina: Shut up Bunny girl! And you!

Profesor Swain: Enogth Miss DuConteu?! 2 weeks of Detention!


End file.
